Damn
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: An angsty, painful, romance yaoi fic. Poor Yami Yugi, everyone's hurting him. (RxYY) Song: Damn by Lee Anne Rhymes)


Damn  
  
Anthy: No. It's NOT just an expresion.   
  
Anshi: It's the title of the songfic AND the song.   
  
Anthy: The song is Damn by Lee Anne Rhymes   
  
Anshi: And Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Anthy: And the pairing is one of my faves!   
  
Anshi: I'm not writing this then.   
  
Anthy: Then I WILL!  
  
Thunder: CRASH!  
  
Anthy: BWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!  
  
Anshi: Let's go on with the show!   
  
Anthy: Fic.   
  
Anshi: Whateva.   
  
@@@  
Yami hurried inside the game shop and out of the rain. He hung his coat up and took the elevator to the top most floor. The thunder cracked in the night again, and Yami shivered slightly. He was wearing his black outfit, and the Sennen Puzzle was back home with Yugi.   
  
When he reached the top floor, he headed into the back room and flicked on the lights. They were dim, and soon they went off completely, leaving the light of a computer screen the only thing illuminating the room. Yami looked around, and say Ryouji sitting on the couch.   
  
"I'm here." Yami said softly.   
  
Ryouji motioned for him to come over, and Yami sat down next to him. Ryouji pulled Yami close, gently running his hand over the Pharaoh's smooth skin.  
  
There you go again where you  
Rub up against my skin  
I have to catch my breath  
I began to sweat  
  
Yami smiled. He liked this. He liked being alone on cold stormy nights with Ryouji. It made him happy. But Ryouji's face didn't say that he was happy too. Yami began to get a little scared. Was something wrong?  
  
Lips tracin' down my neck and   
It's scarin' me to death  
  
"Yami, I have to leave for America tomorrow."   
  
How'd you learn to draw me   
To the cliff  
Just to push me off  
Just to push me off the edge  
  
Yami felt himself shatter into a thousand pieces. Tears quickly formed in his eyes.   
  
Damn, I hate the way you know me and   
Damn, you kill me when you hold me  
  
Ryouji pulled Yami closer, trying in vain to ease the pain that had come so quickly. Yami Yugi loved him, and Ryouji loved him back. But nothing could be done. This was something inevitable.   
  
Like I'm your world and   
This won't hurt  
Like a favorite curse   
Hittin' every nerve  
  
"Why?" Yami asked, not looking into Ryouji's eyes.   
  
"They want me to work on and English version of Dungeon Dice Monsters."   
  
Damn, I'm fightin' and I'm losing and   
Damn you, you're pullin' and   
I'm pushin'  
  
Yami pushed away from Ryouji, falling off the couch and curling up in a little crying ball.   
  
"Yami...come here." Ryouji said.   
  
Yami wouldn't move. Ryouji reached for him and he pulled away. Yami was trying to stay far away from Ryouji.   
  
Ryouji dove at Yami, catching him in the waist and the two went flying into the bed. Yami struggled, tears streaming from his eyes.   
  
I'm wrestlin' with  
I toss and twist  
Till finally I give in  
  
  
"Yami! Listen to me!"   
  
Yami slowed down, and he was tiring. His eyes spoke for him. They told his rage. The lightning flashed and Ryouji could see that Yami had gotten a small cut on his head from hitting the bed.   
  
I hate bein' addicted only  
You could have predicted  
That   
I'd be torn and worn so thin  
  
"Yami...why are you doing this?"   
  
Yami didn't need to say anything. The tears streaming from his eyes told the story. Yami thought that he'd finally found someone who wouldn't hurt him. He tried to cover it up, but now Ryouji saw right through him.  
  
You can see right through   
You can see right through my soul   
  
Ryouji pulled Yami to his feet and made him sit down on the edge of the bed. He got a bandage for the cut on his friend's forehead, apologizing about what he couldn't change.   
  
"I'm sorry I have to leave for America..."  
  
Damn, I hate the way you know me  
  
"I'm sorry that Anthy left you for someone else..."  
  
Damn, You kill me when you hold me  
Like I'm your world  
And this won't hurt  
  
Yami winced again. He now felt the pain in his forehead.   
  
Like a favorite curse   
Hittin' every nerve  
  
"I'm sorry about your past..."  
  
Damn, I'm fightin' and I'm losing and  
Damn you, you're pullin' and   
I'm pushin'  
  
Ryouji pulled Yami close, holding him despite his efforts to leave.   
  
I'm wrestlin' with  
I toss and twist  
Till finally I give in  
  
"I'm sorry that I hurt you."   
  
Yami was still slightly confused, but he was tired and decided to stay. He needed someone. As he lay in bed with Ryouji that night, he realized that Ryouji was that someone.   
  
I get reckless, scared, confused,  
I feel desperate so for you  
And you know it, you know it  
You know it yes you do  
  
Yami woke up that morning around eight. He held onto Ryouji, eyes still shut.   
  
Damn  
I hate the way you know me  
  
When he opened his eyes, Ryouji was gone, and he was holding a pillow.   
  
And damn  
You kill me when you hold me  
Like I'm your world   
And this won't hurt  
  
Yami sat up and looked at the computer. His heart began to hurt again.   
  
Like I'm your world  
And this won't hurt  
Like a favorite curse   
Hittin' every nerve  
  
Yami looked at the message saying 'New e-mail' for about a minute. He got up and crawled over to it. His eyes began to tear up again.   
  
Damn  
I'm fightin' and I'm losin'   
And   
  
The e-mail was from Ryouji, in America.   
  
Damn you  
You're pullin' and I'm pushin'  
  
Yami debated whether or not to read it. After about 5 minutes, he opened it and read it to himself.   
  
Dear Yami, I hope you get this sometime. I left around 3 AM, if you want to know. I'm sorry, but I had to go. I just wanted you to know that I love you.   
  
I'm wrestlin with  
  
Yami began to cry.   
  
I toss and twist   
Till finally I give in  
  
Yami looked at the screen again, wiping his eyes.   
  
"Damn you."   
  
Damn  
  
$$$$$$$$$  
  
BoogiePop: Ta-da!   
  
Anthy: so sad ne?  
  
Anshi: Yes. Now review!! 


End file.
